


Chink

by kiddypool



Category: Yasamayanlar | Immortals (TV 2019)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddypool/pseuds/kiddypool
Summary: Where Numel gets the upper hand, so to speak.





	Chink

The waitress was so high on Opium that she didn’t care anymore and the blood loss had made her pliant. She was tall, with long blond hair, nearly white, and gorgeous breasts. Still, her body was a small thing, mashed up in between both himself and Numel’s strong frames.

Dmitry raised his head from behind the girl, taking a break from drinking.  
From behind her shoulder, he was watching Numel buried in the girl’s arm.

Her heart was still beating sluggishly and she was still breathing in the wheezing way of those close to hypoxia.

Numel eyes reappeared from behind the girl wrist. He put her unresponsive hand back on his hip, then rearranged himself to fit his body against her, chest to chest, hip to hip. Then he raised her thigh and penetrated her. He started to fuck her slowly, moving her body with each thrust, smearing blood everywhere, but his eyes were on Dmitry : “Does that count as debauchery, you think?” he said, a spark of mischief hidden in his curly brown hair. 

Dmitry was pretty gone already, the blood spiked with Opium making him loopy and lax. Usually Dmitry made a point of always being in control of his environment, avoiding intoxication, always watchful of others actions and intentions. 

But tonight he had let the blood go to his head, and he was just slow and drunk and happy. So Dmitry just kept smiling back at Numel, a bright, satisfied, unguarded smile. 

All Dmitry could think of was that there was blood dripping from Numel’s beard. He loved Numel’s beard, for some reason. He was utterly fascinated with the slow drip messing the black curls on his chin. It was so thick, in the dark, it looked like tar. 

Numel had never been able to eat cleanly and that idea suddenly made Dmitry giggle. Yes, definitely debauchery. Without thinking, Dmitry put his hand up, dropping his hand in the black stickiness, messing his fingers and the beard further, resting the tips of his fingers lightly on Numel’s chin, very close to his lips. 

Above the girl’s shoulder, Dmitry could see Numel had stopped moving. He was considering Dmitry. After an instant of deliberation, he seemed to have reached a decision. He let the girl’s thigh drop down, and trailed his hand along her supple young body, up to her breast and through her neck, his fingers messing around with the blood where Dmitry bit her. Then he moved his hand to rest his fingers delicately on Dmitry’s cheek, right next to the corner of his mouth, in a mirror gesture of Dmitry’s, his thumb mapping this quirky little thing like a coma, the dimple in Dmitry’s smile. Dmitry stopped breathing.

Dmitry could feel his friend’s fingers moving on his face, imperceptibly, and now they were resting on Dmitry’s lower lip, smearing blood on his lips. He was wondering what Numel was doing, or rather, where he would draw the line. Numel always drew the line.

But for now Dmitry felt dizzy with sensations, and his breath was coming short. He realized he was moving minutely against the girl’s ass but her body was dimmed in the background now, she was just a veil between both of them, it was almost as if he were rutting against Numel’s belly, almost. Dmitry was starting to feel really hot.

Numel's fingers were still there, insistant. Dmitry felt dreamy and floating, in this moment only Numel and him existed in their bubble, and he wanted this moment to last as long as possible. So he obediently parted his lips and tentatively lapped at the blood at his fingertips with the tip of his tongue. And Numel didn’t withdraw his hand. 

Numel was letting him lap the blood from his fingers, and hidden under his mop of curls, there was this shadow of a smile and this mischievous spark in his eyes. They were still in the bubble. Dmitry knew he shouldn’t follow this train of action, not with Numel, there was a reason, an alarm bell was ringing at the back of his mind, but it was muffled by satiation and heat and Dmitry felt securely wrapped in his friend’s gaze, so Dmitry just ignored it.

Numel started to push his fingers in Dmitry’s mouth, and Dmitry opened up for it, his tongue lapping everywhere it could, fingers, joints, palm. His eyes were half closed and he was aware he was making little noises like the purr of a cat. He felt he was loosing himself in this odd bubble they had together in that instant. 

Then suddenly he felt Numel’s other hand reaching for his hip from under the girl’s body. Numel griped his side firmly with his right hand, encouraging him to move, while he was still deliberately pushing his fingers in and out of his mouth, in an imitation of sex. 

Dmitry’s eyes came back into focus. Very awake now, Dmitry started to push against the girl’s ass, with one of Numel’s hands exploring his mouth, the other one griping down to his side just above his hip. With every thrust he could feel where the girl’s body was moving, and where it was stopped by Numel’s body just right behind it. Dmitry moved his hand to grip Numel’s shoulder as an anchor.

As he was starting to move in earnest, Numel’s fingers slipped from his mouth, trailed down his pectorals, and to his side, sliding down his lower back and finally gripping his ass to get him closer to the girl. Dmitry let out a whimper. Numel was forcing him to move against the girl, one hand on his hip, the other on his ass, the girl crushed behind them. 

He felt warm, and well fed, and alive, and utterly overwhelmed, with Numel’s watching him intently, he felt like he was drowning in his gaze.

He was more excited than he could remember, with blood pumping through his cock, he wanted that moment to go on forever, but at the same time he was very afraid of the consequences, of what he was letting Numel see on his face at that moment, 

Numel digged his fingers in his ass, keeping Dmitry against the girl’s body, his dick crushed against the girls cheeks, chasing its release. He let out a grunt of encouragement, something like ‘c’mon, let go’ under his beard, as he was moving Dmitry’s body around, and suddenly Dmitry thought that in a straight fight he would never win against Numel. Not with a weapon, not in wrestling. And maybe, maybe someone like Numel could be so strong and overpowering that he could manhandle someone like Dmitry, force him to do whatever he wanted, even kill him if he wanted to, and that idea was excruciating, so he bit the girl’s neck savagely to avoid showing his face and that was it, he was coming. 

Later, amongst the soiled sheets, Dmitry was playing with the sigil at his neck. he raised his head above the blond hair of the corpse.

“Numel ? why did you do what you just did ?”

Numel had swung his head back, his full set of teeth shining in the moon light, laughing. “Old friend, I just found a chink in your armor, what did you expect me to do ?”

The waitress was tall, with long blond hair, nearly white, and gorgeous breasts. Her body was a small thing, resting in peace in between both of them.


End file.
